Till Midnight Strikes
by UchihaKarasu22
Summary: ONESHOT! After the grueling battle of Konoha vs. Sound, Sakura Haruno wants to see the man they rescued/captured from the war, Sasuke Uchiha. Will the man betray or open up to this young woman's heart? YOU'LL HAVE TO READ TO SEE!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sasuke-kun or Sakura-chan...but I _do_ own myself! :P**

* * *

Sakura's POV

The hand of the clock was ticking rapidly; **fourteen minutes to midnight.** We were settled out on the outskirts of Orochimaru's lair. It was dark and the war was finally over. It was too late to travel back to Konaha and to dark to keep walking; we didn't want to risk falling into a trap. The war between Konaha and Sound had ended in just a few short hours; and everyone luckily came out alive.

I was sitting on a log watching everyone; waiting. The clock kept on ticking; taunting me. During the battle, we rescued, I mean, captured a prisoner. And _he_; I longed to see _him_.

Most were already settled into their tents, but some still chattered lightly. My eyes were giving out; my vision blurring. I quickly slapped my cheek.

"Ow," I groaned to myself. I couldn't miss my chance. After we captured _him_, we were told that there was restriction; to make no contact with _him_. For once, I'm disobeying my team.

The rest of the team finally laid to rest. **Ten minutes gone.** My chance rose. I crawled on the grass quietly, trying to make not a single noise or my chance to see _him_ would be ruined completely. I met face to face with the front of tent. I heard loud movement from another tent; I froze scared for my life. The soldier soon stopped moving around and settled once again. 'I can't believe I'm doing this,' I thought.

I glanced up at the zipper and slowly pulled it down. Once down, I crawled in and zippered it up behind me. A dim light lit the tent.

He was asleep; rope tied around his slender wrists behind his back. He softly breathed.

"Sasuke…it seemed like forever…since I've seen you." A tear stumbled down my cheek, leaving a shiny clear trail behind it. From the use of the light I could see a small smirk carve onto his face.

"I knew you couldn't resist seeing me but disobeying your orders…that is so unlike you Sakura…" his enigmatic eyes opened.

"S-Sasuke?" He chuckled at my fear.

"It's a shame I'm tied up."

**TIME BEGAN TO SPEED UP DRASTICALLY**

I feared for my life how to respond to that; and my body was completely frozen now. **Twenty seconds flashed** by like cars in New York City.

**In an instant,** his wrists were free of the confinements. He snickered.

**A minute was now gone……….**

**A blink** and I found him on top of me, holding me down to the earth; kneeling on one leg and the other bent up in between my legs. **Another minute passed**; finding myself staring in his eyes, him staring back. I want to cry, I'm so scared for my life. If I yell, I'll be killed; with no mercy. He moved my arms over my head. His body on top of mine; I'm shaking out of my mind.

"It's going to take more than a measly strand of rope to hold me down, you know that, right?" His eyes were fierce and dark. The smirk grew deeper upon his lips. "You're gonna let me escape…right?" My voice croaked as it came back to life. I slowly moved my left leg out from underneath him and put it against his right kneeling leg.

"N-never!" He snorted. My confidence came back shortly after.

"That's too bad," He snarled.

"Yeah it is!" I quickly nudged his bent-up leg in towards his inner thigh of his right leg. During the same time, I put a hand around his neck, pulling him down and rolling over, I ended up on top of him. Shock was painted onto his face. I smirked down at him. I slapped a hand on his chest and put a chakra through him to make him completely paralyzed. He winced.

"I didn't want to do that to you but it's for _my_ safety." I removed my hand.

"God, do I hate you right now."

"What was your feelings previously?!" Not an answer. **Another minute gone. **I slapped the right side of this face. He growled angrily. I bared teeth.

"What was your feelings you selfless—"

"Love, Sakura…love."

**30 seconds till Midnight…**

"I-I," A tear shed. "W-what?"

"I love you Sakura…always."

"Why then, why were you so cold and hateful?"

"I was afraid you didn't feel the same way that I felt," he grunted in pain. The paralyzer sadly, was working. "God girl, you're strong."

"It'll fade in a minute."

**10 seconds till Midnight…**

I bent down and placed my lips onto his. He grabbed me at the waist and rolled over on top of me.

"H-how'd you—"

"Quick healer." He smirked as he bent down and placed his warm lips back on mine. The night began then, to slow down.

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1… **

**MIDNIGHT**

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed it! :P


End file.
